All My Secrets
by HollywoodUndeadLover528
Summary: Bella has secrets that no one knows, not even her father, but when a new family comes to town and become her friends will they be able to accept her secrets? Better than it sounds. Please read.
1. Prologue

**All My Secrets-Prologue**

It all started with a phone call.

_"Bella, we need to talk."_

_"What is it Riley?"_

_"Can you meet me outside?"_

_"Sure."_

_ I walked outside. I wonder what was wrong. _

_"Hey Bells."_

_"Hey Riley, what's up."_

_"Well you know I went to the doctor today, right?"_

_"Yeah, you told me yesterday."_

_"Well when I went they told me I was sick."_

_"What like a cold?"I asked confused._

_"No, I wish it was just a cold. Bella, I have cancer."_

_ I couldn't believe what I just heard. He can't be sick; he was always the strong one between us. He never even used to get a cold. He was the one that would come to my house when I was sick to take care of me when Charlie was at work and Renee was away._

_"Wha...But... how?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"What's going to happen now?"_

_"I don't know really, they said I'm going to die, Bella. They said they caught it too late to do anything. They said even chemo wouldn't help me now."_

_"How long do you have?"_

_"About a month." _

_ I started to cry. My best friend was going to die in a month. I wasn't ready for that. I didn't know what I would do without him. He was my only friend. We've been friends since kindergarten. We sat in silence for a while._

_"Bella, can I ask you something, and promise you won't be mad at me."_

_"Yeah."_

_"Ok but promise to let me finish before you say anything."_

_"Ok." I said and nodded._

_"Ok, well I have this one thing I want to do before I die and since you're my only friend and you're a girl I wanted to ask you if you would have sex with me. I promise it won't change anything between us, this is just one thing I want to do before I go. So please think about it. It doesn't have to be now or anything, I have a couple weeks until have to go into the hospital."_

_"Ok, I'll do it."_

_"Really, without even thinking about it?"_

_"Yeah. You're my best friend and I love you. I would do anything for you. If this is what you want I will give it to you without hesitation."_

_"Thanks Bells, I love you." he said as he hugged me. I pulled back and kissed him._

_"Come on Charlie's at work and Renee's out shopping in Port Angeles." I said as I pulled him into the house._

That was the day I lost my virginity. A month and half later Riley died. It was really hard on me. I went into a depression for a little over a month. What brought me out of it was I got really sick. I was throwing up a lot. My parents were so worried. No matter what medicine they would give me, nothing worked, so one day they put me in the back of the car with a bucket and drove to Seattle. We needed to go to the doctor and at that time Forks Hospital sucked. When we got there they led us to a room and made me go through a physical. To say we were shocked would be an understatement.

_"Um... well your blood work came back and we know what the problem is." the doctor said._

_"Okay so what's wrong with my baby girl?" my dad asked._

_"Okay so Isabella is pregnant."_

Yeah that was a shocker for everyone. I had only had sex once and I was pregnant. Figures with my luck. That was a very quiet ride home, but as soon as we got in the house the yelling started. Renee, my mother, couldn't believe I had done something so stupid. My dad just quietly listened; he never was one for yelling. He was always the open minded one, but Renee was always the one with the 'My way or the highway' personality. There was no getting through to her. After the yelling had died down we started to make up plans. I told them I was going to keep my baby no matter what. Renee yelled even more. She had wanted me to get an abortion. She didn't want to be one of those moms that had a pregnant teenager and she certainly didn't want that going around town. So we came up with an easier plan. Me and Renee would go and live with her mother and then come back in nine to ten months and claim that the baby was my parents' child. There was only one stipulation, I had to take care of the baby by myself and she wouldn't help at all. I was okay with that, I was sure I could raise my baby, I had raised myself. So a week later we had had everything together and we flew to Phoenix. My grandmother was very supportive, that made Renee furious so she would leave for weeks at a time but neither me nor my grandmother minded much. When I was about seven months I turned fourteen. Yeah, that's right; I lost my best friend and my virginity and got pregnant all while I was thirteen. But anyway on my fourteenth birthday Renee wasn't there. Grandma and I still celebrated though. She had bought me a cake. The birthday gift was the most surprising though.

_"Come here Bella I have to tell you something."_

_"What is it grandma?"_

_"Well I have to tell you somewhat of a family secret."_

_"Ok?"_

_"Well I guess I should just come out and tell you. I own a fashion company, well more like the fashion empire. It's very expensive. It's like if you can afford it you've certainly made it type of thing. It was actually the first fashion company ever made and it's passed down to every generation of our family but a complete secret to everyone else."_

_"Wow, that's kind of cool, it being a secret from the whole world thing, but if it's passed down through the family thing wouldn't that make my mother the next to get it."_

_"Well yes, that should be the case, but it's not. You know your mother is flighty and certainly not good with money. If the money her father left her wasn't given to her in monthly doses she would have certainly been out by now. She's also all about appearances so I know she wouldn't and couldn't keep this a secret so that's why I had to wait and hope she would have a child so I could have another heir but when she finally did have you she never brought you here and on the rare occasions she did we would never have time alone to talk. But now that we've had these few months together I feel like I can trust you."_

_"What do you mean? I'm not responsible. If I was I would not be pregnant at fourteen."_

_"Even though you are pregnant at such a young age you are so responsible. You've taken care of me since you've gotten here. You've cooked and cleaned around the house and don't complain about having to spend all of this time with me. You are more responsible and selfless than your mother ever could dream to be. I know you're smart and can keep up with everything even with the baby."_

_"But I'm only fourteen. I can't even have a normal job much less one as important as this and I'm still in school. Besides, I don't know the first thing about fashion."_

_"Sweetie, I know this sounds hard and I'm so sorry for putting all of this on you right now but I have to have an heir. I'm getting older. Renee was an only child so it has to be you or there will be no company. I'm sorry I have to give this to you since you have so much going on in your life and because you are so young, but you have to understand this is a precaution. I might die today or I may die in five years, we never know. So now I have to secure that everything will be set for when I do. And don't worry about the fashion part. I'm going to teach you everything I know about the business. So what do you say?"_

So of course I said yes. I didn't even really have a choice. Either I say yes and learn about everything or I would say no and the entire company fall, not to mention how awkward it would be here for the next couple of months.

My grandmother was true to her word. She taught me everything about the business. She taught me how to predict new trends and what would sell. She taught me how to be creative in my designs, how to do quick fixes on the runway, and even what best poses, hair, and makeup made the outfits look the best. I even improved my personal style.

Then on March 21st, my precious baby Bree came. She was so beautiful and smart. My mother wasn't there, of course, but grandma was so that's all I needed. We took a break from the fashion lessons for about a month and then started back up. I had to lose weight now. I can't just leave a size two and come back a size eight and my mom looks exactly the same. It would be very clear who had the baby. I worked out like crazy and ate super healthy. I learned more about the business and I learned how to juggle my child, my job, and school.

I was so happy there, but it had to come to an end sometime, so as soon as I got down to a size four we were packing up to go back to Forks. My mother didn't even come back to Phoenix she just called and said to meet her in Port Angeles, so we had to go. I said goodbye to my grandmother and she said she would send all of my things and she gave me a laptop so I could do my work from home. She also gave me a cell phone and told me to call her if I needed anything. The next morning Bree and I boarded the plane back to Forks. She was still only a few months old. She looked a lot like me. She has my big brown eyes and brown hair. She hardly looked like Riley at all but she was still young.

When we landed Renee was waiting there for us. She didn't look happy at all. We walked to the luggage pick up. Apparently Renee had already had someone take her bags to the car, but not mine.

She was very true to her word about the whole not helping me out thing because she didn't help me with one bag, even though I was holding the car seat. She led me to the car and told me to sit in the back with the baby, actually she said I had to sit back there with the thing but that's beside the point. It was a long, quiet ride home. When we finally got to the house I noticed Charlie's cruiser wasn't outside, he had taken extra sifts since we left _'saving up money for the new baby' _and all that.

I tried to go to my room but she said that wasn't my room anymore and that I had to live in the garage from now on and pay six hundred dollars a month to stay there. She told me that the rent was due the next week, food was not included, and that I couldn't tell my father about any of that.

I called my grandmother that night and she told me she would wire the money to the next day. I thanked her and she said it was nothing.

I had to go back to school the next day and drop Bree off at the daycare center. I wasn't old enough to have my license yet so I had to walk. Everyone noticed a change in me that first day back. It was like I was new and everyone wanted to be my friend. I turned them all down of course. They only wanted to be my friend because I dressed better and filled out some. No one needs friends like that, besides I didn't have time for friends anymore, I had a baby to take care of and a job to do.

After school that day I went to the bank to get the money grandma sent me. She had opened a bank account for me. She had sent three thousand dollars. I had checked to see if it was a mistake and the woman confirmed it wasn't. I then went to the store to pick up some groceries and a refrigerator to be delivered to my house in an hour. I picked and up Bree and headed home.

Renee wasn't there. I went to my new room and got out the laptop. I order all of the things that the baby would need to be delivered.

It went like this for weeks. Grandma and I talked everyday and she slowly put more and more responsibilities on me until I could run the whole company on my own with ease.

After a month Renee finally left and filed for a divorce with Charlie. She had said she didn't want anything to do with our family. We didn't see her again.

Charlie found out about my whole living arrangement as soon as she left. He told me I didn't have to say down there, but I told him it was bigger than my old room and that I just needed to get heat in there and I would be good.

A few short months later my grandmother died, leaving everything to me except for the house which she left to my mother. I didn't mind though, it wasn't like I would go to Phoenix and live in that house anyway.

Everything from then on was pretty much the same. I bought me and Charlie a new house out of what he thought was inheritance. I couldn't tell him about the company either. I was only allowed to tell my future husband and child and possibly someone else if I could really trust them. It's not that I don't trust him it's the fact that he can't lie to save his life, so yeah.

All of this is just to catch you up to speed. The real story starts a little over two years later.

Okay, thanks for reading and I hope you guys like it. And please read my other two stories 'Found' and 'Runaway Princess'. Thanks. :-D


	2. Chapter 1 Meeting Them

Ok, so sorry that I haven't updated in like a month. I promise I didn't forget about the story. I got in trouble and got my computer taken away. I just got it back so I promise I'll try to update every week on at least one of my stories. My update day is still Saturday and if you haven't read my other stories please do. They are 'Found' and 'Runaway Princess'. Thanks for reading. I really love you guys for it. :-D

**All My Secrets Chapter 1- Meeting Them**

"Ok can we move the meeting back to four and the photo shot up to a month from Saturday."

"Ok, what about the charity fashion show? Someone has requested to have dresses made."

"How many and where are we meeting."

"I don't really know, it's somewhere in Forks. I've never heard the address before."

"Ok don't worry about it. When is it?"

"Two weeks from now at five."

"Alright anything else?"

"There is an English essay due today and Trig homework."

"Thanks Angie. I don't know what I would do without you."

"You would be incredibly stressed all of the time."

I laughed, "Yeah, you're right."

"Say hi to Bree for me."

"I will. See you at school."

"Bye."

I walked up the stairs to my bathroom to take a shower. Hi, my name is Bella and I'm a seventeen year old mother and designer. Angie, or Angela, is my best friend and assistant. I meet her two years ago when she moved here from New York. We were instantly friends. She was the only person that saw past my money and new look. Probably because she didn't know my old look. She wasn't exactly rich but she was well taken care of. Bree is my daughter that no one knows is mine. She looks a lot like me still, with only her father's ears, which no one would ever notice.

I got out of the shower and went to get some underwear. I decided against straightening my hair. I would just let the natural waves form. I went to my closet to get my clothes for today. I chose a black skirt with gold accents, black booties, and plain white shirt. I grabbed a gold skull ring and charm bracelet and put them on too. **(Pic on Profile) **Then I went to go wake up Bree. She was always easy to get ready. It took all of fifteen minutes to get her cleaned and dressed in her light purple shirt and black skirt with black flats. **(Pic on Profile)**

We went down to the kitchen to have breakfast and Charlie was sitting there with coffee and the paper.

"Hey dad."

"Hey Bells, Bree."

"Hi grandpa."

"What do you guys have planned for today?"

"School, work, homework, dinner, sleep. You?"

"Work, work, nap, work, late dinner, sleep. Same old same old."

"You work too hard dad."

"Well it comes with being the Chief."

"Yeah yeah."

After we were done with breakfast I grabbed my purse and me and Bree's jackets and headed out the garage. I went to my blue Maserati Quattroporte Sport GT S and strapped Bree into her child seat. We were running a little later than usual but nowhere near late. I dropped Bree off at the daycare. I may or may not have donated some anonymous money to improve the overall state of the place a couple months after Bree started going.

As I pulled up to the school I saw a new Volvo in the parking lot. We must have a new student. I went to my usual spot at the edge of the parking lot next to Angela's black Porsche Cayenne Turbo.

"Running late?" Angela asked as I got out of the car. She had on a grey baby doll dress, black heels, silver bracelet, black bow necklace, and black purse, with a short leather jacket.

"Yeah, breakfast ran over. So we have a new student."

"Five actually, two girls, three guys, driving the silver Volvo I'm sure you saw, clearly wealthy, all wearing name brands, the girls our brand."

"Nice. Anything else you've heard this morning." I said as we started walking to the building.

"There's a pop quiz in French, notes in History, movie in Bio, starting the next chapter in Trig, new book in English, and volleyball in P.E."

"Ok." I said as we got to our first class of the day, English.

English, History, and Trig went by as normal and boring as usual. We walked into the French class and saw nearly the whole class crowded around one of chairs, the one that just so happened to be next to mine.

"Clear out." I said and crowd started to disperse. Now I'm not one of those rich snobby popular girls, but they listen to me. Most likely just to be my friend and share in the money. That's what they all think Angela did. I told you before she wasn't exactly rich but she had enough money to be comfortable. Her job pays very generously, I made sure of it, and that's how she has her car and everything.

The crowd was almost all the way gone now and I saw an unfamiliar face. She was tiny, even with her heels which were five and a half inches tall. She had black hair that was cut into a bob and blue eyes. She was wearing a white and yellow dress, black purse, black pumps, and a silver and black ring, all of which made by me. **(Pic on Profile)**

"Hi, my name is Alice and I absolutely love your outfit. Where did you get it?" the pixie like girl, Alice, said all in one breath.

"Um, the new sogni d'oro collection."

"Wow, that hasn't even came out yet. That's so awesome."

We continued to talk the whole period about clothes and my line, Angela included.

"Hey do you and your family want to sit with us?" I asked her as the bell rang.

"Yeah, that would be great." She said as we all walked out of the room. We went through the lunch line with her even though we had brought our lunches. We sat down at our normal table that was near the window that had a view of the whole cafeteria. Alice told us her siblings would be there soon they had just been held over in class. We continued our conversation from last class while we ate our lunches.

"Oh, there they are." Alice said looking out of the window. The door opened and in walked her four siblings. The blonde boy noticed Alice first and started walking over and the rest followed.

"Took you guys long enough." Alice said as they sat down.

"Sorry Ally Cat class ran over." The blonde boy said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"I know Jazzy." she said as she leaned into him.

"Ugh, you guys are gonna make me puke."The blonde girl said. She looked like the typical California beach girl, blonde hair, blue eyes, killer body. She was wearing a black tank top, red pants, black booties, black blazer with leather trim, black purse, and black and silver necklace. **(Pic on Profile)**

"Whatever." Alice said back and then looked at me and Angela."Oh, right. Sorry. This is Rosalie, her boyfriend Emmet, my boyfriend Jasper, and our brother Edward." she said as she pointed to all of them. Hmm, I thought they were all family. Well I'm not going to ask about it.

"I thought you were all related." Angela said. Yeah she doesn't really have a brain to mouth filter sometimes.

"Yeah we are all adopted. The only ones who are really related are Jasper and Rosalie." she said.

We went on with our lunch as the others went to get theirs. When they got back we included them in our conversation. The lunch period ended all too soon.

"What classes do you guys have next?" I asked.

"Gym."Alice said.

"Oh me too." Angela said.

"I have English." Rosalie said.

"Us too." Emmet and Jasper said.

"Biology." Edward said.

"Me too." I said.

We all headed in the direction of our classes after that. Edward was really cute and nice. He even opened the door for me when we got to class. I went to my seat and he went to the teacher's desk. I knew he would have to sit next to me, it was the only seat left in the class. I don't know if I was excited about that or not. I mean he's a really great guy, but I can't be anymore than friends with him because of my secrets. But really, what teenage boy wants to date a girl with a kid.

"Hey guess I'm sitting here." He said pulling out the chair next to me.

"Ok Everyone time to start class. Today we will be The Miracle of Life." Mr. Banner said as he turned off the lights. Are you kidding me? I don't want to watch this. Nothing is a better learning method than actually going through it. I should've skipped. I looked over to see Edward looking horrified and I didn't blame him. He's probably seen the ending to this already. I texted Angela and told her to meet me by the side door, we could just go into work early. I decided to fake sick.

"Mr. Banner I'm really feeling so good." I said huddling over my desk.

"Go to the nurse then." he said back.

"I'll take her." Edward said as I stood up. I looked at him and he came over and picked me up and walked out of the room.

"You can put me down now you know."

"Yeah, I know." He said smiling at me. "So where are we going?"

"If you'd let me down I'd show you."

"Fine." he said as he put me down. I got out my phone and texted Angela. _Edward tagged along no work talk. -B_

"Who you texting?" He asked me.

"Angela. I never skip without her." I said as my buzzed.

_Yeah Alice too. -A_

"I guess I should tell Jasper we're leaving." he said getting out his phone.

We continued walking down the hallway and we saw Jasper walking by.

"Here's the key." Edward said handing them to him. Jasper didn't say anything. We made it to the side door and saw Alice and Angela.

"Aww, you brought Edward if I would've known that I would've called Jasper." Alice said.

"What are we trying to make a family trip of this?" I said.

"Yeah, that would be awesome. Rose hates to feel left out."

"So where should we go for this little outing?"

"The mall of course." She said.

"Ok, go ahead and call them." We just sat around for a minute waiting for them to get here.

"So why were we the last to know?" Rosalie said as she walked up.

"Because it was only suppose to be me and Angela leaving and then these two tagged along and we called you." I said.

"Ok, let's go then." she said.

We walked outside and unlocked our doors.

"Wait a minute. This is your car?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"I want to ride with Bella." Everyone, expect for Angela, said.

"I can only fit three people so you choose." I said to them.

"I call shot gun." Edward said and jumped into the car. The rest from there was just unfair. The girls pouted their way into the car and of course their boyfriends let them have it. They walked back to the Volvo and I got into the car.

"Hey why is there a child seat back here?" Alice asked.

"You'll see." I said and backed out of the spot and drove off with Angela following me and the boys following her. I stopped in front of the daycare and told them I would be right back. I went in and asked for Bree. They didn't ask any questions.

"Belly." Bree screamed.

"Hey babe." I said back picking her up.

"Your early." she said hugging me.

"Yeah I met some new friends and they wanted to go to the mall."

"Ok. Do I have to call you Belly around them mommy?" She asked quietly as we walked out of the day care.

"Yeah baby, but its ok they're nice people."

"Ok mommy."

I opened the back door to the car.

"We got an extra passenger you guys." I said to them.

"Aww, who is this?" Alice said getting out of the car so I could put Bree in her seat.

"This is my little sister Bree." I said as I finished strapping her in. I went around to my seat and started driving again.

"Hi Bree my name is Alice."

"And I'm Rosalie."

"And I'm Edward."

"How old are you?" Rosalie asked.

"Three." Bree said.

They continued talking to her and I could tell she liked them. I was really happy. _Maybe I really could have friends outside of work. _I thought to myself as we drove to the mall.


	3. Chapter 2 The Mall

**All My Secrets Chapter 2- The Mall**

"We're here you guys." I said to them as I pulled into a parking space.

"I'll take Bree out of her seat." Rosalie said to me.

Bree had really taken to all three of them during the car ride here. I could tell Edward was her favorite though.

"Can I hold your hand?" she asked Edward as she got out of the car.

Edward smiled brightly and said, "Sure." He grabbed her hand and led her to the entrance of the mall as we followed. I walked behind them letting Alice lead the way in the mall. It was so strange to see her bond with someone so fast. It even took her awhile to get used to Charlie when we came here.

"Belly hurry." Bree yelled holding out her hand for me. I smiled and took her other hand. I saw Angela, Emmet, and Jasper waiting for us beside the entrance. Apparently Bree saw them too, well Emmet at least, and hid behind my leg. I stopped walking and turned around squatting down to her level.

"What's wrong baby?" I whispered to her.

"Big man momma." She whispered back.

"Aww come here baby." I said as I held my arms out to her. She quickly jumped to them so I could pick her up. "He's a nice man baby. That's Edward's brother."

"Ok momma." she whispered as we got closer.

"And who's this little cutie." Emmet said smiling. I never noticed he had dimples before.

"Bella's little sister." Rosalie said.

"Teddy bear." Bree said. I smiled. She was right he was a teddy bear.

"Yep a big teddy bear." I said back to her. She smiled up at me.

"So what's your name?" Emmet asked her.

"Bree." she said.

"Well my names Emmet and this quiet fella is Jasper." He said as he patted Jasper on the back.

"Emmy." she said with a smile on her face.

"Oh yeah I got a nickname." Emmet said while dancing around like he won the lottery. Everyone laughed of course.

"Ok can we shop now?" Alice asked.

Going shopping with Alice. Worst decision of my life. We were there for hours. Bree eventually fell asleep and now was resting in Edwards's arms as we walked out of the mall. I didn't know that one person could shop so much. We only went to five stores. The first was my store. They bought every new item they saw. I didn't get anything of course; I already had all of these items in my closet. Next was Kiddie Couture. It was a store I went to for Bree to get her t shirts and underwear. Alice insisted we get every t-shirt in the store saying everyone needed variety. Next was Victoria Secret and La Pearla where we all stocked up. Last was some designer men store where Alice shopped for the boys.

"Anybody else hungry?" Emmet asked.

"Yeah." everyone replied.

"Well Bella since you know your way around here better what do you suggest."

"Ok do you want a food chain or something only here in Port Angeles?"

"Actually, I don't want any surprises tonight, just lead me to the nearest McDonalds." Rosalie said.

"Ok, follow me." I said as I got back in the car. Edward put Bree in her child seat as Emmett, Jasper, and Angela went to their cars. After everyone was in the car I started towards the closest McDonalds.

"Hey I think we should be getting home. It's past Bree's bedtime." I said as everyone finished their food.

"Aww do we have too?" Bree asked me.

"Yeah sweetie. We should get home before Charlie does."

"Who's Charlie?" Emmet asked.

"My dad. Umm, you guys can follow me back to Forks."

"Ok." Alice said and popped up. We all got into our designated cars and started the trip home.

"Momma?" Bree asked from her seat.

"Yeah?"

"Are we gonna see them again? I really like them."

"Yeah, I have feeling we're going to be seeing a lot of them."

Yay! Another chapter finally up. I know it's short but please bear with me, school just started back and my school doesn't believe in summer so they give you a bunch of stuff to do so you won't have any free time. It really sucks, but I know you guys don't want to know about my life so please keep a look out for updates. Also, if you haven't read my other stories 'Found' and 'Runaway Princess', please do. Thanks for reading. :-D


	4. Chapter 3 From Good to Bad in a Minute

This is the same chapter but with minor changes.

Thanks for reading, you guys. :-D

**All My Secrets Chapter 3- From Good to Bad in a Minute**

I woke up earlier than usual. I was shocked I even had a dream, especially one about Edward. It was perfect though. In the dream he knew that Bree was mine and accepted that. He treated her as if she was his own and it was the perfect fairytale. Real life doesn't work that way though. He might like Bree and I now, but if he found out she mine then he would react like any normal teenage boy or even some grown men, run. I couldn't do that to Bree or myself. She really liked him and if I was being honest with myself I did too. I would just have to keep my feelings to myself. I rolled out of bed and got into the shower. I stood let the water run over me somewhat wallowing in the fact that I couldn't even try to be with Edward, not that he would've liked me anyway. I finished in the bathroom and went to the closet to pick out my clothes for the day. I chose a white long sleeved dress, black tights and black suede red bottomed Lady Daf platformed pumps. I curled my hair lightly knowing I would just have to straighten it before I go to work. I walked down the hall and into Bree's room to pick out her clothes. I got a grey t-shirt with a unicorn on it, dark jeans, white and pink sneakers, and her little pink leather jacket.

"Wake up sweetie." I said as I gently shook Bree.

"Morning momma." she said yawning.

"Come on let's go get you clean." I said as I picked her up and took her into the bathroom.

When she was done getting dressed and everything I went to my room to get my gold collar necklace, gold leaf bracelet, gold pyramid earrings, and burgundy and gold purse. Bree and I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Charlie wasn't down yet so I decided to make bacon and eggs. Just as I had finished Charlie walked in with his morning paper.

"Morning." I said.

"Morning. Thanks for making breakfast." he said.

"You're welcome, I had extra time and this is better than the donuts you eat for breakfast every other morning."

"Hey, don't dis the donut Bella."

I chuckled to myself as I sat down to eat.

"How did you sleep lil' bit?"

"I slept good grandpa." Bree said. She was really quiet this morning.

"Come on sweetie it's time for us to go." I said as I picked up both of our plates and put them into the sink. I grabbed my tan trench coat and keys and went out to the car. Once I had gotten Bree in her seat, I went to start the car. As soon as we were out of the drive I asked Bree what was wrong.

"Ok, what's wrong sweetie?"

"Am I really gonna see them again?" she asked. I knew she was talking about the Cullen's.

"Of course baby. I told you that last night. Is there something else wrong?"

"I just like them that's all." she said as pulled up to the daycare. I sighed. I knew she didn't have many friends for the same reason I didn't. I felt really bad that all of my secrets are keeping her from a normal life too and to think this is going to be her life some day. It really sucks. But I guess the up side is she won't have to start out as early as I did. She'll be able to have some kind of life before she has to do this.

"How about we invite them over for a sleepover this weekend?" I said as I got her out of the car.

"Really?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah." I said smiling.

"Ok, but you have to promise to let me ask them." she looked at me seriously as we got to the door.

"I promise, now come on before we're late." I said as I pushed the door open.

"I love you mommy." she said quietly.

"I love you too sweetie. I'll see you after school." I said as I bent down and kissed her on the forehead. "Have a good day."

"You too." she said as she walked into the playroom.

I got back in the car and drove to school where Angela was waiting like always.

"Anything new?" I asked as I got out of the car.

"Not really. Class promises to be boring as usual. Nothing really new with work." she said. She had on a long sleeved white shirt, black jeans, black peplum jacket, leopard scarf, black booties, and a black tweed bag.

"Cool." I said as I saw the Cullen's car pull up. They parked next to Angela's car. Edward was the first one out of the car and he was walking over to us.

"Hey Bella. Hey Angela." He said to us.

"Hey." we both said back. He walked over to me.

"Thanks for yesterday we all had fun."

"Yeah we really did. I love the shopping here." Alice said. I didn't even notice they had gotten out of the car. She was wearing a long sleeved black leather shirt, black and burgundy pants with black boots, while Rosalie had on a pink silk and chiffon pussy bow blouse, black leather pants, tan and gold shoes, and black purse with her blonde hair in loose curls.

"I'm glad you all had fun, Bree and I did too. She really likes you guys."

"Aww we like her too." They all said.

"Hey we need to be getting to class." Angela said pulling my arm.

"Yeah I'll see you guys later." I said as Angela and I walked off. Angela was checking her emails. "Anything new?"

"Not really. We have more requests to have dresses made next week, two in Seattle, four in LA, and of course the Italian family. I'll tell all of our teachers that we will be doing our work electronically for most of next week and I'll start getting our plane tickets in order. But we have a free rest of the week, oh and in all the excitement from yesterday we missed a meeting with the rest of the employees but it shouldn't be that much of a big deal. We can watch the recording before you send it off to the big boss."

"Ok I'll get it when we go into work today. Also when we do get to work can we schedule any other appointments and send an email to all of our usual customers telling them the last day we will be doing these appointments."

"Sure thing boss." she said as we walked into English.

The day was going by fast and soon enough it was time for lunch. We went to sit at our usual table and waited for the rest of the group.

"So you guys I was thinking about having a party as kind of a welcome/coming out so we can meet everyone from school you know." Alice said as the others sat down at the table.

"That sounds fun what kind of party?" Rosalie said.

"I was thinking pool party since we have that big inside pool."

"Are you girls coming?" Edward asked me and Angela as he was looked at me.

"Um, when is it?"

"I was thinking tomorrow, I know it's kind of short notice but-

"No it's fine I'll be there and so will Angela." Angela looked over at me.

"Why did you do that?" she whispered to me.

"Because I know you might not have come. We don't get out enough, plus I'm sure Ben will come if he hears you are." She blushed.

"Ok." she said and looked down with a smile on her face.

"So you need any help."

"Yeah, we still need to get swimsuits and send some kind of notification to everyone."

"Easy, I have everyone's number and didn't you get any swimwear yesterday?"

"Nope, I didn't think about it."

"She probably just wants to go shopping again." Emmet said.

"Shut up." Alice said while sticking her tongue out at him.

"I guess we can go back to the mall tonight. I have something to do right after school but I can meet you guys there at 7:30."

"Cool." Alice said and we spent the rest of lunch planning the details until the bell rang.

"See you guys later. I'll send the text out after school." I said as I got out of my chair.

"Ok, thanks for helping Bella." Alice called over her shoulder as she and Angela walked off to class. I turned to Edward, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

Edward and I walked to biology together. We were just talking when my phone started ringing. I looked at him apologetically and answered.

"BELLA!" Angela screamed through the phone.

"What's wrong Ang?"

"There's an appointment for tomorrow at 11am."

"Ok?" I said confused.

"It's in California and I definitely didn't plan it. I just got an email from the office."

"WHAT!?" I screeched. I was pretty sure people were staring at me.

"Yeah and my parents are out of town for the next three days." she said.

"Shit." I said. Where was Bree going to go? She usually stayed with Angela's parents when we go out of town. Maybe I can bring her with me. "Who's the appointment for?"

"The Denali's." Ok so scratch the idea of taking her with me. I wouldn't dare bring my child around Tanya or Irina. If their family hadn't had a long relationship with the company I would've dumped them a long time ago. Plus Carmen and Kate were always really nice and I wouldn't just stop servicing them, I just wish they weren't in the same family as the others.

"What am I going to do with Bree?"

"I don't know." she said.

"I'll figure it out." I said as the final bell rung and I ended the call. I put my head in my hands for a minute thinking about what I could do.

"Bella, are you ok?" Edward asked from beside me.

"Not really."

"What's wrong?"

"There is a job related problem that is requiring me and Angela to go out of town and her parents aren't here to watch Bree while I'm gone and Charlie can't do it because he's always at work."

"You know she can just stay with us right?"

"No I couldn't do that. I just met you guys and I can't put that on you, not to mention that your parents would most likely say no to having a three year old stay with them."

"My mom loves kids and we already love Bree so you don't have to worry about anything ok? Just worry about whatever you have to do for work."

"You really mean it?"

"Of course, I wouldn't lie to you. Now just calm down." he said as he grabbed my hand started rubbing circles. That continued for the rest of class much to my enjoyment.

We gather our things as the bell rings.

"Are you sure your parents won't mind having Bree stay over?"

"I'm sure." Edward said as we walked out of the room.

"Can you call them and make sure?"

"Sure." he said as he got out his phone and started walking outside.

"Hey mom... yeah I'm here... I was wondering if we could have someone sleepover tonight..."

"Tell her the whole thing, please." I whispered to him as I pushed his shoulder.

"Fine," he said to me, "Can we babysit tonight? Our new friend has a job and she's going to be out of town and her dad's a cop and works late and the usual people that care for her are out of town too... She's three... Umm, let me ask," he said as his hand covered the phone. "What's her favorite food?"

"Is that a yes?" I asked.

"Yeah I told you she wouldn't mind."

I squealed and snatched the phone out of his hand.

"Thank you thank you thank you, this means so much to me I can't believe you guys would do this for me you don't even know me or Bree oh my gosh she's going to be so excited her favorite food is pepperoni pizza and she's not allergic to anything and she's a really good kid and I promise she won't get into trouble. Thank you so much."

"You really are friends with Alice." She giggled from the other end of the phone. I blushed.

"Sorry, I'm just really happy that you all would do this. It means a lot to me."

"It's not a problem really, I would love to watch her. I love kids but I don't have any little ones running around anymore. You're actually doing me a favor."

"Again thank you so much."

"No problem, now let me go prepare."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Your mom is really nice." I said as I hung up the phone.

"Yeah, she's the best." He said as he threw his arm over my shoulder.

"I don't know how to thank you guys."He said as we started walking.

"You could kiss me." He said with a smirk on his face. _Wish I could._

"Keep dreaming." I said as Alice called my name.

"Hey so about the party-"

"Crap." I said. "I'm not going to be able to make it something came up and Angela and I probably won't be back til late."

"It's fine, we can just wait until Saturday to do the party. You haven't sent out the invites yet so it should be easy. I guess me and Rose will go to mall to get our suits, the boys already have some." She said starting to talk to herself.

"Really? You're going to move your party because we won't be able to make it?"

"Duh, you and Angela are the only friends we have here, we couldn't have a party without you guys there."

"That's.. really nice. Now I have to do something for you guys, you're taking care of Bree and moving your party to accommodate us."

"Wait, we're taking care of Bree?" She said with a smile on her face.

"Yep." Edward said.

"Oh my gosh, I know the perfect thing." I said.

"What?" they both said.

"You can have the party at my place. I have a pool and that would be paying back you guys for missing the original day and your mom for letting Bree stay there, I'll be saving her from the cleaning and the prepping and loud ass teenagers all night."

"What about your dad?"

"He won't mind."

"Cool, I think that's a perfect idea." Alice said as the warning bell sounded.

"Well we better get to class." Edward said.

"Oh about that, I have to leave now so I can pack and get Bree's stuff and some other things solved before I go so I'll meet you at Angela's house after school, I'll text you the address."

"How about I follow you home so you can leave your car there and then we could get Bree and I'll drop you guys off at Angela's house."

"Thanks but it's only your second day here and you already ditched two of your classes yesterday. I don't want your parents to think I'm a bad influence."

"Oh ok." Edward said. I could tell he was a little disappointed.

"Thanks anyway." I said as I kissed him on the cheek. "Bye you guys." I said as I pulled out my phone and took one last look at Edward. He was slightly red and he had some goofy grin on his face. I smiled. _At least I know he likes me too. _

I dialed Angela's number and she picked up on the first ring.

"Did you figure it out?"

"Yeah, the Cullens are going to keep her, get our work for tomorrow and I'll meet you in the parking lot in 5." I said closing my phone.

I said as I was walking into the office.

"Good morning, what can I do for you Bella?" Mrs. Cope asked.

"I would like to sign Angela and myself out."

"Ok then, I'll take care of it."

"Thank you." I said and walked out to the parking lot.

"So are we meeting at yours or mine?" Angela asked opening her door.

"Yours. I'll be there in about an hour or so." I said getting in the car.

"Cool." she said.

We both pulled out of the parking lot and headed to our houses. After a few minutes I was pulling into my garage. I got out of the car and went into the house. I went into my bedroom first and packed my bags and did the same for Bree. After I had all of the bags in the car I went to get Bree. I went inside and quickly signed her out. I watched Miss Sandra go back to the playroom to find her.

"Belly!" I heard just as I saw her run from the playroom.

"What's up sweetie?" I said as I picked her up and walked out of the door.

"Nothing much."

"How was your day?"

"Good." she said as I put her in the car and ran around to get in the front."What about you?" she asked.

"Could've been better." I said as I drove away from the daycare. Bree must have noticed we were going the wrong way to go home.

"Where are we going momma?" Bree asked from the back seat.

"To Angela's house. I'm really sorry sweetie, I have an unexpected trip today."

"It's ok. Where are you going?"

"California. I'll be back tomorrow. I really wish I could bring you."

"I do too." She said sadly.

"Hey, cheer up, all I'm going to be doing is boring 'ol work and you'll get to hang out with the Cullens. It sounds like I'm getting the short end of the stick here."

"I'm hanging out with them?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah, Angela's parents are out of town so the Cullen's are going care for you. Is that ok?"

"Yes! I can't wait!"

"Good." I said as I pulled into Angela's driveway. I got out of the car and went to get Bree.

"I'm still really gonna miss you mommy." She said as I picked her up.

"I'm going to miss you soo much baby." I said and hugged her to me.

I don't even know how long we stood there when a pair arms wrapped around us.

"Hey you guys." I heard him say.

"Hi Edward." I said.

"This is a really nice family moment." He said as he was still hugging us. I blushed. _If only he knew how much I wanted that statement to be true. _

"It is, but we really need to start leaving." Angela said as she came out of the house with her bags.

"I'll get your bags." Edward said as he went to my car.

"He really likes you." Angela said.

"Yeah, I know."

"Can he be my daddy?" Bree whispered to me.

I looked at her shocked. "Do you really want that?"

"Yes, Edward would be the best dad ever, so can he?"

"We'll see." I said.

"I really hope so." she said.

"Me too." I whispered as I put her down.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take you guys to the airport?" Edward asked as he sat Bree's bag in his car.

"We're sure that's a long way to drive just to come back here." I said to him.

"I don't mind, really." He persisted.

"It's fine Edward, plus I rather Bree get settled at your house."

"Ok." He said sadly.

"I'll see you at the party, though. Do your sisters mind bikinis?"

"Yuck, and no they love them much to my brothers happiness and my discomfort."

"So does that mean that you'll be uncomfortable if I wear one?"

"No" he said really fast, I giggled. "I mean that would be cool, it's just thinking about my sisters in those is weird but I think you would look awesome in one, I mean-"

"I know I get it, you want to see me in a bikini."

"No, I mean yes, I mean I don't know."

"Well what would you rather see me in?"

"Anything, nothing. Wait that didn't come out right-"

"Bella stop before you make the boy hyperventilate, we have to go."

"Fine, I'll see you later Edward and think about your answer to my last question, I really want to know."

"Ok." He said as I got into the car.

"See you two later and please thank your mom for me again."

"Sure thing." He said as he picked Bree up.

"Bye." I said out of the window as Angela started to back out of the driveway.

"Bye." They both said.

As soon as I couldn't see them anymore I turned to Angela. "What's our schedule like tomorrow?"

"Uh uh. You have to tell me what was going on back there."

"Angela, it was nothing I was just joking around with him."

"Yeah right you like him."

"Ok."

"So you admit it."

"Yeah I mean I do like him."

"And he clearly likes you, so why don't you go for it."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I just can't, can we please drop it. Just... tell me what the schedule is for tomorrow."

"Fine, but this isn't the end of this conversation. Everyone in the LA area that had requested for next week agree to move their appointment to tomorrow. Jennifer Phillips is at 7am, Cassandra Moore at 8am, Jenna and Karen Miller at 9am, Amanda Pierce at 10am, and the Denali family at 11am. We should be able to catch our flight at 12:15 pm. We will have to pre-check our bags and get our tickets before we go to the Phillips and I called ahead and made sure they would open a private security check as we arrive. We should get home around 7pm depending on traffic."

"Ok good." I said and turned on the radio.

It took three and a half hours to get to Seattle, one hour of bag checking, security, and waiting to get on the plane. Then a two and a half hour flight and a twenty minute taxi ride later we were pulling up to the Beverly Wilshire Beverly Hills. I walked to the front desk, told them my name, and they immediately took us to the penthouse suite i have. My grandmother had rented the suite when she was younger. She had a house here too, but it's too big and I wouldn't want to stay in it with just me and Angela so I opted for the hotel. I know it may seem a bit excessive, but she had more money than she knew what to do with and now so do I. From what I inherited from her and what I make on average I could have any and everything money could buy. Literally. It kind of sucks, because I've never gotten to really experience any of it. I only come on business and leave as soon as it's done. _Maybe one day I can invite the Cullens to vacation with me. _Yeah it's a long shot I know, but I can dream.


	5. Chapter 4 Work and the Denalis

**All My Secrets Chapter 4- Work and the Denalis**

I woke up early. It was 4 am. I wanted to wait a little longer. I had been so tired last night when we got here. I needed to check on her. I quickly picked up the phone and dialed Edward's phone.

"Hello?" he said in the sexiest morning voice ever.

"Hey."

"Bella?"

"Yeah, I wanted to check on Bree."

"She's fine. She had a bad dream in the middle of the night and came in my room so I gave her the bed and sat with her until she fell asleep."

"Where did you sleep then?"

"I have a couch in my room."

"I'm sorry that you had to sleep on the couch."

"No it's fine, it's just as comfortable as my bed. I fall asleep on it all the time. So what are you doing up so early?"

"Well I have to be up by 5am but I couldn't stay asleep. I'm sorry I woke you up so early."

"It's fine. I would rather talk to you than sleep any day."

"Wow, I didn't think it was possible to be that smooth while half asleep."

"It's a gift." he chuckled. "What do you do anyway that has you working so early and doing so much traveling?"

"I work in fashion."

"So, you're a model?"

"As if. I could never be a model."

"Why not, you're beautiful and have an amazing body."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. You'd have to be blind not to see that, but if you're not a model then what do you do?"

"I'm like an intern at a fashion based company and so is Angela."

"Oh well that's cool, especially since you get to travel and get paid for it."

"Yeah, it's kind of hard though. I always have to leave Bree behind. It's really hard especially since my dad is always at work, and I know Bree says it's ok when I have to leave but I know she's sad. I wish I could be there for her more you know?"

"Yeah, I get it. I mean you're her role model and everything but I think you're really good with her. I can tell that one day you'll be a great mother, because you're already a great mother to Bree." _Oh you have no idea._

"Thanks. I guess I should be going now, I have to be at the airport for early check in around 6."

"What time should you be home?"

"Around 7pm."

"Do you want me to drop Bree off at your house?"

"Nah, I'll pick her up from yours."

"Ok, well I'll see you then."

"Ok, tell Bree I love her."

"Ok, I will. Bye."

"Bye."

I decided that I might as well start getting ready. I took a long hot shower to relax, brushed my teeth, washed my face, and put on my underwear before going to do my hair. I blow dried it and tied it into a bun. I put on black eye shadow, eye liner mascara with nude pink lips. I decided on some black wide legged pants, a blue lace peplum, and black 6 1/3 inch pumps. I packed all of my things back into my bag and carried my things to the front door just as Angela did the same. She had on black straight leg pants, a white peplum and 4 3/4 inch pumps. Her hair was back in a ponytail with eyeliner and pink lips. We always dressed similar to these fitting in order to look profession and somewhat uniformed.

"You ready to go?" I asked her.

"Yeah, we still have time get breakfast before our first appointment." I looked at my phone to see that it was only 5 now. We were a little ahead of schedule, which is always good. We walked down to the lobby with our things and went to the front desk to check out.

"Ms. Swan, you're car is outside and we really do wish you would call for someone to fetch your bags for you. It's our job to make sure you have the best possible stay here and don't have to lift a finger." The receptionist said as the one of the bell hops grabbed our bags and took them to the car.

"I know but I prefer to bring them down when I only have one bag just in case I forget something."

"Well then are you sure you do not want someone to take your bags to the airport for you and you can stay and have breakfast. I'll have the kitchen opened up early for you."

"We will take our bags and check in, but we could come back for breakfast."

"Perfect. What time can we expect you back, we can have the food ready and at which ever table you'd like when you get back."

"That is fine, we will be back at 6:15am if there is no traffic and if you have a menu we could borrow we will call you from the car with our orders. We would also like to eat by the pool if that ok."

"Of course of course. Here is a menu and the key to the car. Is there anything else you'd like before you go?"

"No that'll be all, thank you."

"No thank you Ms. Swan."

We walked outside to the blue Maserati GT Coupe. Lucky for us there wasn't much traffic this early and we managed to make it in and out of the airport and back to the hotel at 6:10. We made our way to the pool and Angela and I quickly ate our breakfast. We were done by 6:40 and were off to the Phillips household. These fitting usually consisted of the client looking through a catalog of dresses that have not been previously picked by another client so there are no two people wearing the same dress. Then there are the requests or details to be added or taken from the dress to personalize it. After the final sketch of the dress, if needed, we take the measurements and pack our things and then on to the next appointment. The Denali's were the last appointment of our day and I knew we were cutting it close considering it takes at least 20 minutes to get to the airport from here, it was 11:00 right now, and our flight leaves at 12:15.

"Good morning Isabella and Angela." Carmen said as she opened the door.

"Good morning Carmen." We both said as she led us to their sitting area. We saw Kate sitting on the couch.

"Tanya and Irina will be joining us shortly. We are going to a party today in Malibu at a friend's beach house so we are in a bit of a hurry." Carmen said.

"You are welcome to come with us. It would be nice to have someone around my age there that don't idolize Tanya and Irina." Kate said. Kate was 17 closer to 18 like Angela and I while Tanya and Irina were 18 closer to 19. Their parents died in a car accident when they were 12 and 14. (Kate's birthday is in December while Tanya and Irina's are in October. Their parents died in November.) Carmen, their aunt, and Eleazer took the girls in. Kate was a lot more like Carmen, caring and considerate, while Tanya and Irina were spoiled and for lack of better word mean.

"I wish we could but our flight leaves at noon. Maybe when I come back down here we can hang out if you want." I really did like Kate and I wished she lived closer.

"Yeah that would be awesome. I'll give you my cell number."

"Ok."

"I guess we should get started since we are all on a time crunch." Carmen said.

Angela measured Carmen while I let Kate look through the catalog.

"We're ready." Tanya yelled coming into the room with Irina following. The two were identical twins and acted pretty much the same. All three sisters had blonde hair but Tanya's was a strawberry blonde.

I gave them a catalog to look at while Angela measured Kate.

"I can't decide what dress I want." Tanya said. "What dress are you wearing Isabella?" I'm not sure what made me get out the picture of my dress and show it to her but I did. Maybe it was because we were rushing. "I want this one." she said holding up my dress.

"But that one is my dress."

"No it was dress, the customers always right remember?" she smirked at me. I'm not particularly sure why, but she doesn't like me. I wanted to do bad things to this girl but I know that I needed to remain professional. I have to keep the customer happy. I hate this, my dress was already made and in my closet.

"You're right Ms. Denali." I said with a fake smile. No matter how much I want to hit her I have to act as if it doesn't bother me in least, like my grandmother said '_Give the customer what they want and keep a smile.' _

"Now instead of the blue lines I want them to be completely see through. That's not a problem, right?" _Whore._

"No, not at all. Of course we will have to cover some blue with black so you will fit the dress code."

"Yeah whatever." She said annoyed that she couldn't show as much of her tits and crotch as she wanted.

The other three picked also picked black dresses so they could match. We finished within 30 minutes.

"I really wish you could come with us, anyway here's my cell number. You can call or text me whenever you're here or you know anything." Kate said.

"Yeah I'll call you sometime." I said as I hugged her and we left.

I drove as fast as I could through traffic and without getting pulled over. We made it to the airport at 11:50. We went through a private security line that we had previously asked for and made it onto the plane in time. The plane ride seemed longer than the first, maybe because I couldn't wait to get back. I missed Bree and I hated to away from her. Then on top of that Edward was waiting for me. I changed into some black jeans, a black t shirt, a black and white baseball jacket and some black sneaker wedges while we were on the plane. We landed in Seattle, got our bags, and walked to Angela's car. We got some fast food on the way home and made it back to Angela's at 7, just as she had said. I transferred my things to my car and told her I would see her tomorrow. As I pulled out of her driveway and took the bun out of my hair, I dialed Edward's number.

"Hey Bella, you back?"

"Yeah I'm on my way I need your address."

"Well actually Bree and I are at the ice cream shop."

"Oh ok. I'll meet you there then."

"Cool." I hung up the phone and headed to the ice cream shop. I parked next to Edward's Volvo and walked inside to see the two of them smiling and eating ice cream in the corner. The ice cream shop was small so it wasn't hard to find them. I walked over and Bree looked up at me and was out of her seat so fast I didn't even see her until I felt her hugging my legs. I bent down to pick her up.

"I missed you mommy." she whispered.

"I missed you too baby." I said as I kissed her head and walked toward where Edward was sitting.

"Hey Bella."

"Hey."

"You want some ice cream? I can go get you some." He said getting up.

"Nah I'm good. I'm actually really tired. I think we should be getting home."

"I can drive you or you can stay at my house I don't live very far."

"Thanks but I can't, remember I have a party to host tomorrow.'

"Right."

"I'll meet you at the school tomorrow at 5pm to show you to my house."

"Tell everyone to bring clothes. We're having a sleepover." Bree told him.

"Really?" he turned to look at me.

"Yeah I guess so." I said.

"Well ok then, we'll be there. I'll walk you two outside."

"Ok." I said as I got up and picked Bree up.

So yeah here's this chapter. All outfits and stuff is on my profile or cgi/collection?id=1526500

So i hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always thanks for reading. :-D Love you guys.


	6. Chapter 5 Party!

**All My Secrets Chapter 5- Party time!**

Today was the day of the pool party. I was excited. Earlier I made sure the snacks were delivered and went to get the girls their swimwear. Bree went to work with Charlie for _Take your child to work day_. It was now 5 and I was pulling up to the school. The Cullens were already there waiting for me.

"Hey you guys."

"Hey! We're so excited about the party. Our mom said thanks for letting us have it your house but she said she didn't really mind having at our house. She said she would help clean up though if you needed it." Alice said in one breath.

"Tell her thanks and that I appreciate it, but I've already got it taken care of. But there is one little thing you guys have to do before we leave."

"What?" Edward asks.

"I need you guys to sign these." I said as I handed them the documents.

"What are they?" asked Rosalie.

"A non-disclosure agreement." I said awkwardly.

"What's that?" Emmet asked.

"It's a legal document that says we won't tell anyone about anything we see." Edward says.

"What? You don't trust us? What's in your house that's so important?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm sorry, it's company policy. I have a lot of important work stuff there and I have to get even my friends to sign it."

"I'm just ready to party!" Emmet said signing his.

"I don't like this." Rosalie said as everyone else signed their own.

"I promise it's nothing personal and it's completely fair. I can't have anyone in my house without it. The company I work for is extremely private. All employees, besides Angela and I, live in the same community or apartment building. Even my dad had to sign this. It's the only way I can live on my own."

"Fine, but this is Forks. How can you possibly keep anything private?" Rosalie asked as she signed the paper.

"You'll see. Follow me." I say as we all get into our cars.

They follow me down the streets and through the woods until I come to a stop outside the log cabin. I got out of the car and they followed.

"This is where you live?" Rosalie asked.

"What Rose means to say is we didn't take you for a log cabin type of girl." Alice said.

"Don't worry about it. This isn't my house anyway." I said as I clicked the button on my key.

"Then why are we here?" Rosalie asked as the guards came out.

"Who are they?" Alice asked.

"Security." I said as some of them patted us all down and the rest swept the cars.

"Wow, this is a lot for an intern." Edward said.

"Yeah well I may just be an intern, but it's the job I'm interning for that's so important." I said as the guards went back to their designated posts.

"And what is that?" Alice asked.

"The personal assistant to the owner." I said as I got in my car.

I typed in the code in my car and it scanned my fingerprints. I drove around to the back of the cabin to the tunnel that dipped under the cabin and led to my house. I know this all seems pretty excessive and I was against it when my grandmother had all of this put in, but she was adamant that we were better safe than sorry. This was one of the best kept secrets and I don't plan to be the one that ruins it.

As the tunnel leveled out to the driveway led them to the guest garage so we could park our cars. I saw Angela's car already inside so she must already be here.

"Wow that was so cool!" Emmet said.

"How did you even get that done? I've never seen anything like that before." Jasper said and I think that's first time I've ever heard him talk.

"My grandmother had it installed."

"I have to talk to our parents about getting one of those. Could you ask your grandmother who I should talk to about getting that done?"

"Um, my grandmother isn't really with us anymore but I'm sure it's in her old contacts somewhere. I'll find it for you if want."

"Thanks and I'm sorry about your grandmother." he said.

"It's fine. I like to think that she's in a better place, but you guys can follow me to change." I said as I led them to the guest bathrooms. "This is the girls' bathroom and this is the men's." I said pointing to each.

"Thanks." they all said as I went to find Angela. It wasn't all that hard I knew exactly where to find her.

"Please move the tables back we aren't going to bring the food out until later in the night. Make sure all of the mats are ready and the pool's cover. Put trash cans in all corners and security I'm sure I don't have to tell you to lock up the rest of the house again do I?"

"No Ms. Webber." one of the guards said as they left the room.

"You never stop working do you?" I asked her.

"Nope, but that's why you hired me. You know they were about to put the food out right next to the pool and I know I've told security to lock up the house three times." she said.

"Well then I'm glad you got here early. You haven't changed yet."

"I did, but apparently no one seems to know how to take orders from a girl in a bikini. You should get changed though, the cars are going around for pick up as we speak."

"Ok and I'll take over after so you can change again." I said as I walked back to the bathroom the boys were out and waiting Alice and Rose.

"Can you please tell them to hurry, I wanna see the pool." Emmet whined.

"Will do." I said as I walked in to see them putting on their shoes.

"The guys are getting restless you know."

"They can wait. I really like these suits and the shoes." Alice said.

"Good because they're gifts." I said as I started to take off my clothes. I had had on my suit under my clothes.

"Thanks." Rosalie said as they stood up.

"Go on out I'll see you in a sec."

"Ok." they said as they left the bathroom.

As I finished getting dressed Angela walked in.

"They're bringing the first car into the warehouse now. We have about five minutes." she said as she started to change.

"Good. At least they're on time."

"That's what I said. Everything's finally in order."

I waited on her to get dressed and we walked out together. I heard the doors opening and our classmates walking in. We went to the pool.

"The first few people are coming in." I said to them.

More and more people showed up and everything went smoothly. I announced them all as the new people in Forks and it was all just really fun. After all the swimming was done I had the pool cover put on so we could all dance. I danced with Edward the whole time and it was actually fun. After a while it was time for everyone to go home. We went up to the living room and I told them all where the bathrooms were so we could all shower and change into our pajamas. Edward and I were the last to go. When I was done I saw Edward waiting on me in the hallway.

"Have fun?" I asked.

"Yeah. Usually I don't really like parties but this is nice."

I'm glad I'm not really into the party thing either." I told him. "So how was Bree?"

"She was perfect. We all had a lot of fun. We ate pizza and watched movies and played games. I think you guys are definitely a permanent part of our family now. My mom said you can drop by anytime, she really wants to meet you."

"Well, tell her I said I really want to meet her too." I smiled at him.

"You looked really nice tonight."

"Oh, you're just saying that because was basically in my underwear."

"Well, I can't say that it hurt." he grinned.

"So I guess you thought about my question to you before I left."

"Yeah."

"And what did you chose?"

"Nothing." he said and kissed me.

One kiss turned to two turned to three turned to a really intense make out session that has me currently against the wall with my legs around his waist and hands in his hair. One of his hands is grabbing my ass and holding me in place while the other is in my hair. _Oh my gosh, this amazing. He's such a good kisser. I love this so much, I love him. Wait WHAT!? Shit._

"We've got to stop Edward." I said breathlessly.

He groaned but put me down. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just..."

"Just what?"

"I don't think we should be doing this."

"Me either, I don't usually do this kind of thing but I had to know if you liked me back. I really like you and I was wondering if you would go on a date with me."

"I don't think you understand, I meant I don't think we should be... together."

"Oh... Is it something I did because I-"

"It's not something you did.'

"Then what is it?"

"I just don't date."

"Why not?"

"It's complicated."

"What's so complicated about it?"

"You... you just wouldn't understand."

"What do you mean I wouldn't understand? You don't know that, I'm a very understanding person."

"I'm sure you are but... I can't date you," _No matter how much I want to._ "But we can still be friends right?" _Please say yes please say yes._

"Friends." he chuckled humorlessly. "Sure, friends."

_Why do I feel like I just made a big mistake?_

* * *

><p>I'm finally back! It's been so long and I miss this! Thanks to Goddess Cure Mystic and nitalovesfall for following or favorite-ing this story recently, it just really reminded me how much i love this. Thanks for reading! :-)<p> 


End file.
